1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing geographic data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for enhancing a geographic information system database with operational data.
2. Background
Geographic information system databases contain data representing real world objects, such as, roads, land use, and elevation, using digital data. This data may relate information about a real world object to a digital representation of the real world object. For example, a digital image of a runway at an airport may be used to generate a map of the runway. The map may be generated through other input, such as measurements of the runway. Additionally, a dataset consisting of a geometry, such as a runway polygon, may be associated with information, such as elevation, surface material or pavement strength. This information is also referred to as “attributes”, which may be stored in a database that may be queried as well as analyzed.
Database systems have been developed using these models. The databases are often referred to as airport mapping databases (AMDBs). Airlines, traffic controllers, pilots, and other entities use the information from these databases in moving map displays or for identifying certain properties of different aeronautical elements, such as an open/closed attribute value or a maximum wingspan for an aircraft on runways and taxiways.
Airport mapping databases have been developed for use with synthetic vision systems and other similar applications. A synthetic vision system is a set of technologies that provides pilots with clear and intuitive means for understanding their flying and taxiing environment. A synthetic vision system provides one or more displays to help increase pilot situational awareness. Airport mapping databases contain data in which the data capture process is based on digital photogrammetry from satellite imagery.
Currently, obtaining other types of information about an airport occurs from other sources because airport mapping databases are only an electronic representation of real world airport objects. As a result, increased time is required by pilots and aircraft crew to obtain information about airports.